


i can't love you (like i want to)

by MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)



Series: Thot it Was. (Thotumn 2020) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Peter Parker is a thot, Phone Sex, They are very quick studies, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh
Summary: “'Peter,' she cuts him off, blushing even harder as she explains, 'I- um...don’t think Happy can give me what I’m missing right now…'Her boyfriend (boyfriend.It’s still weird) goes quiet then, and she knows the exact moment it clicks for him because he breathes in sharply.'Oh.Oh.''Yep.'She wants to die."
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Thot it Was. (Thotumn 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997608
Comments: 25
Kudos: 84
Collections: Peter Parker's Thotumn 2020





	i can't love you (like i want to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thotumn Day 1: Dirty Talk. AKA- The one where Peter's on the run and MJ has...needs.
> 
> One day late but I wouldn't be me if I was on time with anything. 
> 
> Thanks to Marie (@spideysmjs) for setting this event up for us and also to my dear Em (@mjonesing) for listening to me and offering her time to help me with this!
> 
> PS: I barely proofread this so mistakes are mine.

“I just...really miss you.”

This is the first time she’s gotten to talk to him in weeks and he sounds so broken. It’s been 8 months since Peter crawled through her window, kissed her like his life depended on it, and slipped away again into the night with a promise.

_I’ll come back to you someday._

And that was that. Ever since the Mysterio fiasco, the media has been crucifying him daily. J Jonah Jameson hasn’t rested, filing every minute of his news broadcast spewing vitriol meant to make it impossible for Peter to even show his face.

And it’s been working.

“I miss you too. I never-” she stops short, feeling the emotion welling up in her throat, “this isn’t what I imagined it would be like after Prague, ya know?”

It’s a stupid thing to say, at least that’s what she tells herself when he doesn’t immediately agree. Michelle flops back down onto her bed, sleep shirt riding up above her shorts as she scoots back to rest against her pillow properly.

“Yeah,” he says finally, “we only had that one day really… “

After Beck’s reveal, Peter and the rest of the Avengers team figured they would just investigate the claims and dispute them while Peter continued living his life, albeit a lot more carefully.

He’d gone over to MJ’s the next day and they’d spent the afternoon getting acquainted with what it meant to want someone and have them want you back.

When he’s feeling the most lonely he remembers how it felt to be pressed up against her, the feel of his hands under her shirt, the taste of her lips.

If he regrets anything it’s that he didn’t kiss her more when he had the chance to. Before everything got turned upside down.

Shortly after, everyone quickly realized that the people of New York were not as easily convinced of Peter’s innocence and that’s when the decision was made to sequester him in safe houses around the country.

Never staying in one place for too long just in case the people who have been hired to track him down catch a lucky break.

He’s on his last night at his current hideout and that’s why he felt it was okay to risk the phone call; if they manage to trace it he’ll be gone in the morning anyway.  
MJ smiles at the memory, feeling heat rush to her cheeks and secretly grateful Peter can’t see her right now. She’s thought about that afternoon every day since he left and she tells him as much.

“Just my luck, right?” she laughs quietly, still aware of her mom dozing lightly on the couch in the next room. “I finally get a boyfriend and I’m still the girl who’s not getting any.”

Her palm finds her face immediately after she says it.

_Way to be sensitive, Michelle. **He’s literally on the run from the law.**_

Peter, for his part, doesn’t seem phased by her insinuation, “Getting any what? MJ I told you if there’s something you need, Happy can get-”

“Peter,” she cuts him off, blushing even harder as she explains, “I- um...don’t think Happy can give me what I’m missing right now…”

Her boyfriend (boyfriend. It’s still weird) goes quiet then, and she knows the exact moment it clicks for him because he breathes in sharply.

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yep.”

She wants to die.

Maybe if she adamantly just changes the subject, he’ll take mercy on her and let this moment pass.

“Peter, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just-”

“What are you missing?” he whispers, and it’s her turn to be silent, stunned by how quickly he changed gears from clueless to...to whatever this is.

Michelle glances quickly at her door, still closed and she contemplates locking it for good measure. The pulse thrumming under his skin, coming to life in ways she hadn’t anticipated when she saw his call implores her to.

“Hold on,” she tells him, swinging her legs over to stand and inadvertently holding her breath until she hears the quiet click of the lock.

“Did you just lock your door?” Fuck his spider hearing.

“Yeah…” She’s still not used to him being so open about his abilities and she sighs and she makes herself comfortable against the pillows again.

They’ve had so much taken from them this past year. She wonders idly how much his enhanced skills would come in handy in...other settings.

_Is it hot in here?_

“Good,” he whispers, “So um- will you tell me?” They’re really doing this. Okay. Got it.

She’s nervous as she takes a deep breath and forces herself to relax with the phone cradled to her ear. “I really just wish we had more time…”

“More time for what?”

“Everything.” Her voice is breathy to her own ears but there’s also an unmistakable shake of nerves too, so she knows Peter’s picked up on it.

He was always the brave one here.

“Me too. I think about kissing you every day. It’s...distracting,” he confesses and she gasps but he presses on, “sometimes I-”

“You what?”

“MJ, I shouldn’t-”

“Please,” she begs him, suddenly finding herself wanting to know everything he’s thought about this. About the two of them together.

She hears him take a deep breath as if deciding something before he says, “Sometimes it’s so distracting I have to touch myself just to get through the rest of my day.”

His voice is softer, lower but somehow nearer as if he’s gotten as close to the phone as possible, wanting to be there with her so much that he might find his way through the phone if he just wants it bad enough.

“ _Oh_. That’s-that’s really hot, Peter.”

Michelle can’t believe they’re doing this and even with his words she has to make sure, “You think about me when you....?”

She’s flushed, feeling heat burn her cheeks and travel down her neck at what she’s asking. So much so that she can’t even say it, but Peter can read her better than she’d ever hoped and he knows.

Her hand rests lightly on her stomach, just where her shirt has ridden up and she strokes idly back and forth across the strip of skin exposed there as she waits for his answer.

“MJ, you’re all I think about…” He sounds a little drunk as he speaks his dirty truths right into her ear and a light groan escapes her at the idea of feeling his lips pressed against the lobe, the feel of his tongue sneaking out to tease her, his hot breath panting against her.

“I think about how soft your skin is, how I can feel your pulse thrumming against your neck when I kiss you there…”

Michelle is panting, her phone slick and sticking to her face from her exhales and she slips her fingertips under the edge of her underwear, just waiting. “I- I love when you suck on my neck, Peter. I want you to mark my skin. I want everyone to see it.”

Peter doesn’t immediately answer and she hears the sound of muffled shuffling until it goes quiet again. The sinking feeling of going too far creeps into her mind and begins to grow in the pit of her stomach until-

“You can’t just- _fuck_ MJ.”

She’s a little smug and feels a surge of confidence at how wrecked he sounds so she pushes farther, “Peter. Parker. Did you get hard just from thinking about kissing my neck?”

“ I- um- might be dealing with a situation here,” he admits, and it only fuels this burning growing inside her. She’s missed him so much, she’s already said, but she feels sexy talking to him like this.

“Touch yourself. For me. I-um, I want you to.”

If she could see him, she’d see him blushing red from the tips of his ears down to his chest.

Only her beautiful stupid boyfriend could confidently tell her he jerks off to the idea of kissing her one minute and be too shy to talk about his currently hard dick the next.

 _The duality of a man,_ she muses to herself.

“Are you-,” He’s panting now, fingers wrapped tightly around himself as he listens intently to her breaths. “Are you wet, Michelle? Tell me please.”

Her hands slips lower at his request, a thrill running through her at the idea of him telling her what to do and when she makes contact with her center she moans the loudest she can with her mom in the next room at what she finds.

“I’m wet, Peter. _Fuck_. You make me so wet.”

“ _Michelle._ ” He makes a strained noise in the back of his throat as he considers all the different things he wants to do, that he would do if he were there with her, “I wish I could touch you right now. I wanna feel your hands on me.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Her fingers are slipping easily through her wetness, a sprint towards her peak as Peter paints this picture for her. She wants to hear everything.

“Everywhere. I wanna be inside you,” he says bluntly seemingly gaining confidence from hers. Now that he’s gotten going, Peter can’t seem to stop talking.

He’s fucking up into his fist the more he considers what that would feel like, “Shit, I bet you’d be so hot and tight around me, Michelle. I bet you’d feel fucking amazing wrapped around my dick.”

MJ can’t keep up with this back and forth, her head spinning every time Peter says something positively filthy, her heart soaring at every shy admission, and the combination brings her swiftly to her finish.

“ _Peter!”_

“That day…I should’ve made you come that day. Can’t believe I wasted it,” he wets his lips, keeping his strokes even and firm as he daydreams, “I bet you were soaked for me then too. Can you come for me now, Michelle?”

Someday, MJ reasons, she should probably examine how quickly she feels her orgasim ripping through her just because he’s asked for it but in the meantime-

“ _Fuck I’m- I’m coming_.”

She bites her lip to keep her moans low, circling her clit in just the way she likes, wishing it was Peter’s hands making her feel good. Longing for the feel of him holding her hips down as she gladly takes whatever he has to give her.

“Em, please, I’m so close,” he begs and she snaps back to attention to bring Peter along with her.

“Peter, _please come_. I- need to hear you come for me,” is all it takes before she hears him moan around a cry of her name, as he spills himself all over his own stomach.

For a while, they just lie there, breathing until Peter mumbles something about getting a rag to clean up.

When he comes back, they’re both a little spellbound not only that they’d actually just done that, but at how good it’d felt to do it.

Peter speaks first and he scrubs his hand over his face before he settles on, “MJ, you’re just...amazing. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

She smirks into her phone, blushing and pressing her face into her pillow as she answers, “I’d say I got pretty lucky too, Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Catch me on tumblr @michellesbohh!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Oh won’t you stay with me (because you’re all I need)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367114) by [mjonesing (klassmartin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/pseuds/mjonesing)




End file.
